


【KK】丑八怪（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】丑八怪（全一回）

“呀！丑八怪！”

不知是谁的惊叫，引得前方所有的人都回头看了过来，目光瞬间集中于一点，让身上都觉得微微刺痛。

每一张脸上都挂着厌恶，每一张脸上都挂着惊恐，每一张脸上都挂着嘲笑。

厌恶，惊恐，嘲笑。

三种神情不停地在这些人脸上变幻，窃窃私语由小及大，渐渐变成汹涌的浪潮，快要将人淹没。

剛觉得自己慢慢无法呼吸，好像溺水时候的窒息之感，又仿佛被封住了口鼻，只能绝望的任由肺里的氧气越来越少。

不断下坠，不断下坠，下方是望不到底的漆黑深渊，黑暗有形状一般地翻滚着，如腐臭的烂泥，把他吞噬……

“啊——”

惊叫一声，剛自梦魇中惊醒，猛地从床上坐了起来，满头冷汗喘着粗气，下意识地看向床帘的缝隙，天才微微亮。

按了按微微发疼的太阳穴，因为这一连串的噩梦，他昨晚并没有睡好，可现在让他再去睡，却又睡不着了。

慢悠悠地穿衣起床，先去厨房做了一杯咖啡，喝完才觉得头不再昏沉沉的，然后走进浴室打开灯，对着镜子洗脸刷牙。

刷牙的时候他仔细查看自己的皮肤状况，像是想起来什么似的，蓦地笑了起来。

恐怕只有他自己，才能内心没有一点波澜地面对这样一张所有人都不忍直视的脸了吧。虽然纵使是他，从最初的打碎镜子到现在的淡定自若，也足足花了25年的时间去适应。

毕竟那上面不仅疤痕交错，在阴雨天还会红肿溃烂，更加难看。那些疤痕就像是把一个柔软多汁的桃子摔在地上以后造成的伤口，又像是脸上的皮肤面积不够大，紧绷到最后终于开裂，露出里面鲜红色的嫩肉，然后就此愈合，留下难看的伤疤。

不幸中的万幸，是没有破坏他五官的结构，眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴还好好地待在原来的地方，而不是扭曲着歪向一边，就像很多烧伤之后的人那样。

这些伤疤，都是他七岁那年一场大病之后，莫名其妙出现在他脸上的。当时他的脸先是发红肿胀，而后突然开裂，那些鲜血淋漓绽开的伤口吓坏了父母，剛因为高烧昏迷不醒，出院以后，就不得不开始面对自己那张已经变得面目全非的容颜。

“丑八怪”这个绰号，伴随着他的整个学生时代。

以至于很多同学提起他，说的都是“那个姓堂本的丑八怪”，而不是“那个堂本剛”。

医生始终都没有查出来，他的脸变成这样，到底是因为什么。可他们能够明确一点，就是剛绝对不适合做皮肤移植手术，他的肌肤状况太敏感，一定会出现强烈的排异反应，到时候更难办，有可能会术后感染而导致严重的败血症，最后危及生命。

可剛一直没放弃过，从他七岁开始，年年去医院复查，医生年年给他的都是同一个回答，整整过了25年，直到他今年都32岁了，这些话还是没变过。

轻叹一声，剛将嘴里的牙膏沫都漱干净，打开镜灯，靠近镜子近距离观察自己的脸，检查那些因为前两天阴雨而破开的小裂口的愈合情况，这几天一直干燥有微风，伤口愈合得还不错，从壁柜里拿出药膏在脸上薄薄地涂了一层，之后就去给自己准备早餐。

这时候天光已经大亮，剛边做饭边想着昨晚的哪些噩梦。已经好长时间都没有梦见过学生时代了，那些绝对称不上愉快的过往，突然又入了他的黑甜乡，难道，是因为他今天要见的那个人吗。

他曾经的学长，如今的舞台剧演员，帝国剧场的座长大人，堂本光一。

点亮了他灰暗少年岁月的，唯一的光。

 

“后面的那个带着帽子和口罩的同学！对，说的就是你！把你的口罩和帽子都摘下来！感冒了也不差这几分钟！唱完校歌再戴回去！快点！”

高中开学典礼上，学监在宣布最后一项唱校歌的内容后，突然又多说了那么一段话，让周围几乎所有人的目光都集中在了努力缩在后面降低自己存在感的剛身上。

这些人都皱着眉头，用目光催促着剛，表达他们对于他拖延时间的不满。

“需要我下去帮你摘掉吗？”学监拿着话筒补充了一句。

剛只得慢慢地摘下了自己的帽子，又用更慢的速度摘下了口罩。

“呀！丑八怪！”不知道是谁的一声惊呼，让他迅速地红了眼眶。可是掩藏在那些泛着红色的伤疤里，反而不明显了。

“安静！”学监呵斥一声，皱了皱眉头，他也没想到，口罩下面，居然是那样一副尊容。学监示意放音乐，校歌的前奏响起，掩盖了学生们的交头接耳，他们都是瞥了一眼剛的脸就迅速移开了视线——看起来实在是太可怖了，没有人注意到，剛是眼睛里含着泪花的唱完了校歌。

一曲终了，学监宣布解散，他迅速戴上口罩和帽子，第一个离开了体育馆。

“喂！扣酱？扣酱！走了！”肋骨被一个胳膊肘不轻不重地捅了捅，光一在长濑的坚持不懈下终于慢慢清醒了过来，昨天晚上为了通关游戏睡得太晚，开学典礼上他几乎是站着睡着了，让好友无语的同时也十分佩服他的本事，这到底是怎么做到的。

“嗯？嗯嗯，醒了……哈啊……”光一的声音还透着迷糊，他打了个大大的哈欠，揉了揉眼睛跟着长濑向体育馆外面走去，不少女生都在偷瞄光一，甚至有窃窃私语飘入了长濑的耳朵，什么“王子大哈欠都是那么帅气”。

“王子大人，高二第一天就在大庭广众之下打哈欠，这可不太符合人设啊！”长手长脚的大亲友长濑智也勾着，语气里全是揶揄和戏谑。

“别闹……又不是爱豆哪来的人设，她们愿意叫就让她们叫去，我可没承认过。”光一十分嫌弃地将长濑推到了一边去，还不忘了回嘴。

“对了，刚才学监好像多说了两句废话，他要干啥？”光一突然想起来自己半睡半醒之间好像隐约听见那个凶凶的老头子说了点别的。

“让一个高一新生把帽子和口罩摘下来，估计是小孩子不懂规矩触了老家伙的霉头，不知道为啥那边有点小骚乱，但距离太远了没听清，也没看见骚乱到底是啥。”长濑说得老气横秋，丝毫没管他自个儿就比人家大了一岁的事实。

“哦，那应该下午就能知道了，八卦什么的，总是传得最快。”光一十分无所谓地摇了摇头，用手随意理理发梢，和长濑一起离开了体育馆，也不知道自己无意中的举动，帅倒了一众小女生。

光一说对了，还没等到午休，开学第一天最大的八卦就像长了翅膀似的飞遍全校，成了从高一到高三所有学生的谈资。

一个稀有的姓氏，将高二的光一和高一的剛放在了一起，这两个“堂本”却是一对反义词——一个帅得天怒人怨，一个丑得惨绝人寰。

“王子”之名是给堂本光一的。

“丑八怪”之名，是堂本剛的专属。

光一听了这个传言，只是嗤笑一声就不再理会，继续自己平凡的高二生涯。可风口浪尖上的另一个堂本，就远没有他这样幸运了。

剛自小学时代的噩梦，在他上了高中以后，因为学监的无心之失，再一次如影随形地跟了上来——

校园霸凌。

因为他长了那样一张脸，就谁都可以欺负，虽然高中生相比不懂事的小孩子已经收敛了很多，可是他依然被孤立，全班同学都无视他，即使有不得不跟他对话的时候，也是用“丑八怪”这个称呼来代替“堂本剛”这个名字。

他一天到晚地将脸闷在口罩里，一个人上学，一个人放学，一个人躲在学校的角落吃午饭，因为曾有同学公开抱怨，看见那张脸，她会吃不下。

每天放学回到家，还会给父亲母亲讲学校里的趣事，说同学们都对他不错，虽然还没有朋友，但大家也不会歧视他。其实都是他编的，但每天看着父母隐含着担忧的脸，他都没有勇气把实话说出来。

因为他曾经生过的病，父母把过多的关爱都给了他，而忽视了比他大4岁的姐姐，姐弟交恶，刚考上大学的希美就从家里搬了出去，几乎是跟家里断了联系，自己打工赚学费，眼不见为净。

剛描述着学校里如何如何好，课堂如何如何有趣，同学们如何如何友好，说得他自己都几乎相信了。在他的述说里，没有欺凌，没有孤立，没有伤心和难过，让父母一直悬着的心终于放了下来。

可是，怎么可能不被孤立，怎么可能遇不到欺凌，怎么可能不伤心，不难过呢，他也只是个16岁的少年，也渴望拥有朋友，也渴望和他们一起肆无忌惮地笑闹，可现实就是，所有人见了他都会绕着走，连老师都尽量避免与他接触。剛只能把尽可能多的时间交给学校那间陈旧的画室，整日整日地在里面画画，因此成绩在班级一直倒数，可他也不在乎。只有那些画板和五彩斑斓的颜料不会疏远他，不会厌恶他，会在他的笔下变得听话顺服，在雪白中染上他想要的色彩。

画室几乎成了他的教室，剛只在偶尔的时候会回去听一两节课，其余的时间，都在画室里画画，自学。

 

高二第一学期已经过半，光一的日子也过得平静无波。依然每天和长濑一起上学，依然会收到塞满抽屉的情书，依然会把这些情书一个一个地都用大头针顶在失物招领处的板子上，依然会放学后参加社团活动，当然，还是跟着长濑一起，两个人在棒球社团。

有些单调，却并不枯燥。

直到某个中午，光一突然想躲到天台去抽一支烟，意外的邂逅，打破了他平淡的校园生活。

从犄角旮旯里掏出一个防水袋，光一熟练地摸出火机和一个烟盒，点燃之后深吸一口，享受着来自久违烟草的愉悦馈赠。

谁能想到，新上任的学生会副会长，居然带头违反校规校纪呢。

烟抽了没两口，天台的门就被大力推开，撞到墙上发出“咚”的一声响，嘈杂吵嚷的声音让光一头疼。

妈的，好不容易的清净都叫你们破坏了。

听不清乱七八糟说的都是什么，不过大抵也就是几个人合伙欺负一个的那点事。光一翻了个白眼，又吸了一口，然后气运丹田大喊一声“学监来了！”

顿时，“噼里啪啦”的脚步声就消失在了楼道里。

世界安静了。

却还有低低的啜泣声时不时的钻进耳朵。

“啧。”光一咋舌，踩灭烟头扔进排水口，绕过天台入口循着声音找了过去。

他看见了一个蹲在地上的男孩子，男孩身边的地上还有一个被踩得脏兮兮的口罩。

男孩哭得正伤心，丝毫没察觉光一的到来。

“喂。”陌生的声音自头顶响起，吓得男孩一抖，却没有像别人那样条件反射地抬起头，反而将头埋得更低了一些，他用手背抹了抹眼睛，捡起口罩就低着头逃走了。

光一看着他的背影，沉吟几秒，就果断追了上去。

因为他看见了男孩手背上和眼泪一起被蹭下来的淡淡红色好像是血迹，也因为男孩的侧脸，让他想起了学校里有关那个“丑八怪堂本”的传言。

他有些担心。大概是身为学生会副会长的责任感在作祟吧。

追着来到了一间僻静的教室，想了想，光一没有敲门就推门而入，也成功吓到了那个还有些惊魂未定的男孩子。

男孩猛地回头看向门口，眼睛里警惕戒备的目光，无端让光一想起了他暑假跟着伯父去打猎，在山里遇见的那只野生的小鹿，一样的大眼睛，一样随时准备逃跑的神色。

他正打算用湿纸巾擦掉自己手上和脸上沾染的灰土，就被光一看了个正着。

马上躲到了画板后面。

他不想让对方看见自己的脸，他怕从对方的眼睛里发现厌恶反感的神色。这是唯一肯帮自己的人，如果连他都用那样的表情对着他，今天本来就够难过的了，他会更加伤心的。

剛已经认出他来了，堂本光一，今年高二，是学生会副会长，几乎全校女生心目中的白马王子。

估计他也认出我来了吧，全校公认的丑八怪，因为我这张脸。剛有些苦涩地想。

没想到脚步声越来越近，光一不由说分地拽起剛的一只手，边往外拉边说，“走，跟我去保健室！光用湿纸巾怎么行！”

这孩子脸上左一道右一道的疤痕让他看着有些难受，不由得起了同情心，看见他打算用一张湿纸巾处理伤口就有些生气了，感染了怎么办！他的父亲是医生，光一从小就积累了丰富的医学知识，他一眼就看出来，剛的皮肤怕是非常敏感，既然这样，就更不应该草率处理了。

可剛却剧烈挣扎了起来，想要将自己的手腕从光一的手里拽出来。诧异回头，就看见剛的大眼睛里又蓄满了泪花，接触到光一的视线就迅速偏过头，可嘴里还近乎哀求着抗拒，“不去保健室，不去……”

是因为被校医嘲笑过么。光一脑子里突然浮现了这个念头，校医是个尖酸刻薄的大妈，鸡蛋里都能挑出骨头来，这孩子一定是之前去过，才会反抗得这样激烈吧。

“好了好了，那就不去了，我还没介绍呢，我叫堂本光一，高二3班的，请多指教。”想到校医的嘴脸，光一慢慢松开了手，连声音都不自觉地放软了，想要说点别的，转移一下剛的注意力。

“我，我叫堂本剛，高一5班，请多指教，光一……前辈。”剛低着头，不自在地搓着衣角，声音都小小的。

“不去医务室，那你这里有伤药吗？”光一看出了剛手下不利索的动作，也注意到了他右手肿胀的手指，开口问道。

“有的。”剛点点头，就要去翻找医药箱。

“你先去洗洗手，告诉我在哪，我去拿。”光一阻止了剛的动作，把人赶去了美术教室角落的水池那。

光一不容置喙的语气让剛不敢反对，他给光一指了药箱放在哪，就乖乖地去洗了手。

右手之前被那些人踩了一脚，现在手指肿起来有些不方便，剛洗手用了一会儿功夫，正想找东西擦手，就有一张手帕递了过来，剛小声道谢，将手帕接了过来。

拉着他来到向阳的地方坐下，光一想要给剛上药的时候他又想拒绝了。

“你是左撇子？”光一盯着他右手说的一句话，就让剛偃旗息鼓——他的确不是。

“所以啊，乖乖别动，放心，我爸是医生，这些药膏怎么用，我还是知道的。”光一胸有成竹，以此来掩盖住自己异样的心情，那么多的外用药纱布和消毒用的双氧水，几乎所有的药膏和液体都已经用过了一部分，明显剛处理自己的状况已经是轻车熟路了。

有点心疼呢，对剛这样一个弟弟似的同学。

“我不是……怀疑光一前辈……”光一的话让小孩有些误会了，扁了扁嘴，声音有些黏糊糊的。

“那就坐好吧，我来给你上药。”

“嗯。”

得到了剛的应允后，光一先用稀释过的双氧水将剛脸上的那些小裂口消毒，又用纱布沾了些把他脸上的灰尘擦干净，仔仔细细地帮他涂药，两个人离得很近很近，可剛没有从光一的眼睛里看到一丝一毫的反感和厌恶，他的眼里，只有那些需要处理的伤口。

光一前辈，真是帅气呢。剛的心脏像是漏了一拍似的，跳动出了不一样的节奏。

“这些伤口，是欺负你的那群人弄的吗？”光一的问题把剛的思绪拉了回来。

“不是……天气太潮湿了就会这样，这次不算太严重，我也不知道怎么回事……”剛不敢摇头，因为光一正用一只手轻轻攥着他的下巴防止他乱动，他只能说话，连张嘴的大小都要控制。

“哦对，前天雨刚停来着。”光一恍然，下了两天雨，前天刚刚放晴，“没办法治愈吗？”

“都查不出病因到底是什么，治不了呀。”剛苦笑一声，如果可以治愈，谁愿意天天顶着这样一张脸招摇过市？

“……好了，你今天一下午都待在画室吗？”光一沉默了一下，对方脸上的自嘲和化不开的自卑让光一心脏一抽，不动声色地转移了话题。

“嗯。”不明白他为什么这么问，剛还是点了点头。

“那就不要戴口罩了，这样愈合得更快。快上课了，我先走了，回见，剛！”光一看了看表，留下一句嘱咐，就转身离开了。

“回见，光一前辈。”

光一没看将 剛黯然的神色，在他看来，这句“回见”的意思，就是再也不见，他继续做他的学生会副会长，继续风风光光地当全校女生的梦中情人，别人眼中的焦点。而剛则继续隐藏在阴暗的角落里，一个人躲在画室，在沉默安静中走完自己的高中生涯。

心里纵使有万般不舍，剛却只能忍痛放下，连希望都不敢搁在心里，没有期望，就不会失望。

可还没等剛的低落心情过去，下午放学后，光一就又来到了美术教室，还给剛带来了一个新的，更薄更透气的口罩。

“这个给你！我去参加社团活动了，拜拜剛！”他气喘吁吁地说完，把口罩往剛怀里一塞，就一阵风似的又跑了。

自那以后，光一经常去美术教室找剛。

按照他的说法，“长濑那家伙休学组建乐队去了，我一个人好无聊啊！剛你收留我吧，还能跟我说说话。”

就算长濑不在，其实也有的是小团体欢迎光一的加入，可剛并没有戳破对方这如此明显的谎言，既然光一愿意来，剛没有任何理由赶他走。

毕竟，喜欢什么的，他也只敢放在心里藏着，连一丁点都不敢表现出来。

夏季甲子园要开始了，学校的棒球队筛选了一群黄金种子选手进行魔鬼训练，光一因为当初参加社团也是被长濑生拉硬拽，筛选被刷下来之后，他就顺水推舟地退了部，反正长濑也不在学校了。

最近他找了个在剧场打工的工作，晚上六点到十点，可以赚钱，还可以接触他非常感兴趣的戏剧，光一每天都干劲十足。下午三点放学后，他就选择在美术教室消磨那空闲的三小时。

搬一张桌子在窗边做作业，剛就拿着画笔勾勒那些彩色的线条，涂抹那些斑斓的色块，光一总是会不自觉地被那些画面吸引，画纸上仿佛有着摄人心魄的力量。

“剛，你画的也太好看了……”光一不止一次地称赞，每次都能换得对方弯了眼睛。

在剛的坚持下，面对光一的时候，他还是会戴着口罩，用长长的刘海遮着额头，尽最大限度盖住那些不堪入目的疤，只有一双亮晶晶的大眼睛透过头发的缝隙，灵动不已。

这双眼睛总是能够像那些画一样，轻而易举地吸引光一的注意力。

光一可以发誓，那是他从小到大，见过的最漂亮的一双眼睛。

所以，你们为什么要忽略剛所有的优点，仅仅是揪着他的缺憾不放呢。

光一百思不得其解，但他无力改变现状，只好将这些都放在心里，当做是仅属于自己的秘密和宝物。

自从上学以来，剛从没有像现在这样每日期盼着第二天的到来，因为又可以见到光一了，又可以跟他一起说话，一起学习了。在对方的强烈抗议下，剛不再叫他“光一前辈”，而是直呼其名，因为“原来我就比你大100天啊！那不行不行，你就叫我光一，被你喊老了我就太吃亏了！”光一老大不乐意。

任性小孩子模样的副会长让剛哭笑不得，却还是从善如流。

第一学期结束了，第二学期结束了，转眼第三学期也过了尾巴，剛升入了高二，光一去学校的时间也变少了。

他假期参加了一个舞台剧演员的遴选，合格后，开始在剧场跑龙套，请假就变得寻常。

但在学校的日子，光一还是会尽量抽出时间去找剛。

那孩子在光一心里，一直都是一个需要他照顾的弟弟，他觉得，既然把人家当做是自己的弟弟，那他就要尽到兄长的责任。

虽然只是大了100天而已。

频繁的请假对光一的学业还是有影响，他高三没能毕业，留级了一年，而剛升入高三，在学校的时间也变得少了，他要准备东京艺术大学的入学考试，要去参加专门的补习班。

两个意外有了交集的少年，因为怀揣着不同的梦想，终于在人生的岔路口分别，踏上了两条不同的道路。

自始至终，心里的那些喜欢，剛都没有让光一知道过。

他既不想自取其辱，也不想让两人之间的情谊在高中时代就断裂，对方能够把他当做普通朋友相处三年，对他来说已经是意外之喜，他怎么敢奢望更多呢，没见校花跟光一表白，光一都能毫不留情面地说她“搔首弄姿的，丑死了！”

那丑八怪堂本剛，还是算了吧，现在这样，不也挺好的吗。

毕业的时候当然交换了联系方式，最初的几年还会偶尔发一发邮件，可随着光一的演员工作越来越忙，剛自己的事业也逐渐起步，换了几次手机后，就断了联系。

但剛一直关注着光一的动向，从各个途径了解舞台剧演员堂本光一，看着他从配角演到主角，从主角再成为座长。

默默关注了这许多年，直到前些日子接到了一个电话，对方自称是帝国剧场的负责人，邀请他担任一部舞台剧的舞美布景总设计，从来不接这种需要外出活计的剛，在听到座长是堂本光一后，鬼使神差地答应了下来。

其实，他也找不到拒绝的理由，那些学生时代的喜欢，随着时间的推移，都发酵成了沉甸甸的爱，每一次观看录像中光一攥着红绸飞上天的身影，剛就会心动一次，以至于到后来都形成了习惯，在他情绪不受控制走向低谷，在他父母相继去世的那些惨淡岁月里，光一舞台剧的录像，比什么抗抑郁的药物都好使。

如果说痛苦和绝望是他创作灵感的源泉，那光一就是他深渊噩梦里的救赎。

洗干净盘子和碗，剛像高中时候一样，用刘海和口罩遮住自己的脸，选了一身得体的衣服出了门。今天是与合作方的第一次见面，剛想给对方留下个好印象。

尤其是光一。

 

坐在有些乱哄哄的会议室里，堂本光一还是觉得有些不可思议，自家老板居然有那么大的面子，能够请动画坛最神秘的大佬Endlicheri担当此次新剧的舞美布景总设计，这可是连亚运会的邀请都驳了的狠人啊。

七年前凭借着一幅《远去》横空出世，第一幅作品就在某画展上拍出了二百万日元。从此以后，神秘画家Endlicheri出手必是精品，拍卖所得全部捐给了慈善机构，又给他赚足了好名声。他有自己的专属网站，在上面卖一些他自己制作的小玩意，价格不贵，造型独特，每一次开放销售都会被抢购一空，这些钱，画家就都收入自己的腰包了。

“Cheri桑一定是个很可爱的人。”网络迷妹信誓旦旦，还擅自给画家取了个昵称，没想到还得到了画家本人的认可。

可这位画家性格十分古怪，从不出席任何公开场合，更不用说参与各种采访了，长相成谜，年龄成谜，性别成谜，大家只能从那为数不多的作品中，希望窥视出Cheri的性格，猜测他曾经的经历，因为这样一层神秘的面纱，反而让好奇心极强的大众更加追捧。

也因为连卖画都是通过邮寄的方式送往画展而自己从来不出场，自Cheri成名开始，无数的商业合作邀请都发进他的工作邮箱，可他只选择那些不需要露面的来合作，像是这样直接答应参与整部舞台剧创作的，还是破天荒地头一遭。

“不要让除了座长和导演以外的任何人知道我的真实身份，也别再舞台剧宣传册上打Endlicheri这个名字，用‘紫’来代替，如果这两条口头约定你违反了任何一项，合作随时停止，我不在乎那点违约金。”就在剧场老板心里盘算着自个儿要怎么在酒桌上吹牛逼请动了神秘大佬的时候，电话另一头的Cheri就像是会隔空读心术似的淡淡叮嘱，带着十足威胁的意味，让已经快五十的老板暗暗吞了口口水，忙不迭地答应了。

他毫不怀疑，这位祖宗说的话，绝对不是吓唬他。

老板把光一和导演单独叫到一间屋子，密谋似的说了这个情况，在光一的挑眉中大吐苦水，“你说这叫什么事儿！好不容易请来了，又提出这么个古怪要求，到时候让我们怎么宣传？还指望拿他的名字多卖卖票呢！”

“咋？我和光一小子还不够你做广告的？光一小子是你的人，老子可不是，惹毛了我直接拍屁股走人啊！”导演是个老头，还是目前日本戏剧导演的扛把子老头，国际大奖拿到手软的老头，他半开玩笑半认真的话一出口，老板的脸就变得跟凉瓜似的，又苦又绿。

“Cheri桑肯定有他自己的考虑，我们这次的戏也不是靠布景来讲故事的，既然他都答应合作了，提点要求我觉得无可厚非，您说是不是，导演？老板？”光一只能和稀泥，仨人里他最小，没办法。

“就是，你说呢？”导演算是把这一页揭过去了，却还是死盯着老板。

“是是是，说的是。”老板擦擦脑门子上的汗，捏着鼻子认了。

 

那次三人密谈之后，光一就更好奇了，他们的布景总设计，到底是何方神圣。

主创人员都到的差不多了，跟着老板最后进来的，是一个带着帽子和口罩的小身影。

简单介绍了一下，这是本次的舞美布景总设计紫先生，老板就带人到空位上坐下了。

哦，原来是神秘画家到了。

不过，这位画家好像有些眼熟。

口罩帽子进了房间也没摘，其他人也都没在意，做他们这一行，古怪的家伙有的是，这还不算是最怪的，大家都见怪不怪了。

直到Cheri开口说话，光一才肯定了自己的猜测，他也不明白为什么自己能把一个人的声音记得这样的牢，也该庆幸，那人从高中到现在，有特点的嗓音基本没怎变。

好久不见呀，堂本剛。

得知了对方的身份后，光一就全都明白了剛为什么在室内还不摘帽子不摘口罩，连带着也明白了他拒绝一起采访和露面场合的原因。

还是没能治好吗……

那熟悉的丝丝缕缕的心疼，又出现了。

可是心疼之余，光一又真心地为剛高兴，高中时候画画就非常厉害的那个小家伙，只有在面对画纸的时候会展露出真心笑容的孩子，终于实现了自己的梦想，成为了著名的画家。

Endlicheri，虎斑恐龙王，光一想起来了，那是剛喜欢的一种鱼的名字。

旋即又想到，剛答应这一次合作的原因，会不会是因为自己？毕竟在学校的时候他算是剛唯一的朋友，对方想要报答一下什么的，也是有可能的吧？

抱着这样的想法，休会间隙，光一主动凑上去打招呼。

“好久不见，剛。”

“好久不见，前辈……”

“嗯？”

“……光一。”

“你们认识？”老板满眼惊奇地看了看露出满意笑容的光一，又看了看低头有些不好意思的剛，忍不住问道。

“我们是一个高中的，虽然只小我100天，但是我低一个年级的后辈，高中时候一直玩的挺好。”光一开口解释。

“原来如此……那剛先生，您答应此次的合作，不会是？”老板恍悟，好奇心被勾了起来。

“……嗯，因为听说光一是座长，我上学的时候也受了很多照顾，就想着做点我能做的。”剛有些腼腆的回答让光一有点得意，自己果然猜中了。

会议结束后，光一邀请剛一起吃晚饭，因为只有他们两个，光一还贴心地定了个包间，剛就答应了下来。好久好久都没见面，剛非常想他。

一顿饭吃了很长时间，两个人交换了自己最新的联系方式，光一让经纪人开车，先把剛送回家，目送着他进了公寓大门，才吩咐经纪人离开。

“您上学的时候跟剛先生关系很好？”看着心情明显不错的光一，经纪人好奇问了一嘴。

“他就像我弟弟似的。”光一的回答让经纪人了然，可他自己，却有些迷茫了。

为什么说出来“他像我弟弟”，我会有不甘心的感觉呢？好像不只是想让剛当自己的弟弟一样。

那你想让他当你的什么？

光一在心里默默问自己，可却得不出答案。

 

舞台剧的前期工作进展得很顺利，很快就到了联排的阶段。

到了大剧场，就出现了个不大不小的问题。总是有场工抱怨，紫老师戴着口罩，说话听不清楚。

抱怨声越来越多，已经到了不能置之不理的程度了。

老板亲自找剛谈话，当天下午，剛就让那些抱怨的人闭了嘴。

剛把口罩干脆摘了，那张疤痕遍布的脸让所有人都看了个明白，他对那些或同情或震惊的目光视而不见，继续沉浸在自己的工作里，当然，现在他说话别人绝对能听清楚了。

知道内情的老板和导演都难掩同情，这么有才华的一个孩子，可惜了。他们不知道剛到底是什么时候毁了容，可从光一与他的相处模式能看出来，估计是很早以前就这样了。

这天的排练结束后，剛进了光一的休息室，两个人单独谈了很长时间。

两天的假期过后，剧场继续排练，剛也带来了很多他自制的饼干和蛋糕，俘获了一众人的胃，这么投喂了几天后，大家倒是对剛的相貌问题不再关注，每个人都有每个人难以启齿的过去，何必要一直揪着伤疤不放呢。

大家都是成年人，有些地方需要看不见，那就看不见吧。

只不过让那些对剛隐约有好感的男孩女孩，都歇了追求他的心思。

剛对此一无所知，可以说，就算有人对他动了非常明显的心思，不到那人真真切切说出来的那一刻，剛都不会相信的。

他一直都用反向思维来思考自身，站在旁观者的角度，只要脑子没病，就肯定不会喜欢自己这样的吧。

那天他摘下口罩，其实也是下了一番决心的。

这么多年以来，离开学校的那一刻起，他就缩进了那个自己铸就的壳里，整整十年。所有的活动几乎都在家里完成，没有现实中的社交，没有现实中的朋友，开设了好多社交账号，只有躲在屏幕背后，才能跟别人正常交流。

小时候的剛是个非常开朗的孩子，他并不习惯这样的生活，可是他已经被伤害怕了，无论进入哪个集体，换来的都是鄙视嘲讽和厌恶，偶尔有那么几个对剛很好的人，那些人也都是抱着居高临下的心态去怜悯他，并不是把他当做一个正常平等的人来对待。

每当这个时候，剛就会非常委屈，然后就会想起光一。光一跟他们所有人都不一样，只有光一把他当成一个普通的同学去对待，有时候是近似于自己弟弟的爱护之心。虽然最初的接近是因为同情，可这之中没有怜悯，没有鄙视和厌弃。

十年之后，是一个来自光一老板的邀请，让剛鼓起了走出蛰居的勇气，他觉得，如果是光一的话，说不定他的合作者是不一样的。也是在与光一的合作中，让他终于下定决心再一次以这样的面容示众。

预料之中的，这些人对他的面容没有厌恶和鄙视，只是有些震惊，有些意外。预料之外的，光一会把他叫到休息室，给他出主意，说用厨艺来收买这帮吃货就行了，绝对好使。

剛只在上高中的时候给光一带过一次自己亲手做的曲奇，那个味道却让光一一直记到了现在。

他说，你做的饼干，天下无敌美味。

剛被夸得有些晕乎乎的，他照做，发现光一说得一点都没错，果然有奇效。剛不知道，他的饼干只占了一半的功劳，而另一半则是因为来自座长、导演和老板的联合恐吓——谁敢乱嚼舌头根子，即刻开除，而且保证一年之内在圈里找不到活。

这三位大佬绝对有这样的能力，这些人本来对合作了这么长时间的剛也没什么恶意，反而还很钦佩他的才华，现在剛能拿出勇气以这样一张面孔示人，再加上这四个人打一巴掌给个甜枣的计策，所有人都把嘴闭得比城门还牢，连张照片都没传到网络上去过。

排练一日紧似一日，为了节约时间，大家要么上工之前买一份便利店的便当在休息室的冰箱里冰着，饿了就微波炉热一下扒拉完了事，要么就带一份自己家做的便当。

剛属于后者，他讨厌便利店那些便当，总觉得味道怪怪的，宁可每天少睡一个小时也要自己做饭。

第一天带便当，剛看见光一面前摆的就是7-11的一次性饭盒，另外几个演员就调侃光一，难道对象不给做吗。

光一摇头苦笑，天天工作这么忙，哪有时间处对象。

剛竖着耳朵正听得认真，原来还是单身么，心里泛起了一阵阵窃喜。

第二天，剛带到剧场的便当就变成了两份，彻底被剛的厨艺俘虏的众人哀嚎总设计厚此薄彼，剛一句“作为休息室的补偿”就让他们闭了嘴，座长大人是总设计的旧识这件事剧团人尽皆知，光一特意让出了一半休息室给剛，让他不必和一群舞美挤一个屋子。只不过之前时间没那么紧，大家都是出去解决午饭的，现在剛终于有了表达感谢的机会，用他自己擅长的厨艺。

其他单身狗和厨房杀手都不好意思厚着脸皮让剛再做一份，只能望着丰富美味的菜色垂涎三尺了。

剛做的便当，好吃到可以将舌头吞下去。

这是光一能够给出的，最中肯的评价。因为共用一个休息室，每日相处的时间也多了起来，不同于学生时代的交往，光一只要逮到剛和他一起在房间里就要不停地说话，什么段子黄说什么，什么无聊吐槽什么，剛被烦得受不了就忍不住会回几句，说完才意识到自己是不是太过分了，抬头就见座长大人笑得一脸灿烂，好像他讲了什么了不得的笑话。

一来二去剛也就放松了下来，因为那人是光一，他很快就找回了高中时候的感觉，甚至比那个时候的交流还要频繁。

只有光一自己知道，他最近变得有多奇怪。每天想着的都是剛中午给他带的那份便当，剛做什么他就吃什么，连曾经最恨的茄子都能咽下去了，因为是剛做的。在休息室的时候，不遗余力地想要逗他开口，被吐槽也没关系，被骂也无所谓。他一早就知道Endlicheri是个不可多得的绘画天才，但剛设计的布景却再一次地震惊了他，这些舞台布景，画出了这部戏的灵魂。

可是剛给他带来的惊喜却不仅止步于此。

舞台剧千秋宴，一群人闹哄哄地在烤肉店订了个大包间，剛习惯性地选了个不碍眼的角落坐着，他内向又寡言的性格大家已经清楚，除了光一，剛对所有人都保持着一份距离。

光一被导演拉着喝酒，剛捧着一杯乌龙茶看着那个方向的热闹。看了一会儿，余光就被靠墙放着的吉他吸引了注意力。

剛最喜欢的东西有两样，第一是画画，第二个就是音乐了。自学过吉他，在油管上放过自己翻唱的音频，点击量还不小。

这把吉他是光一的，千秋场加了一段之前没有的戏，光一扮演的角色在女主角的窗下自弹自唱，唱给他的女神。月下帅哥，阳台美人，演员谢幕的时候，这段限量版演出就刷爆了SNS，也给剛留下了至深的印象。

听说曲子和歌词都是光一自己写的。

随手拿过吉他，随着记忆中的旋律轻扫琴弦，哼唱了两句。

本来以为大家吵吵嚷嚷应该不会注意他，可平时团队里最能咋呼的几个人都不约而同地发现了角落里抱着吉他的剛，一看就不是新手的举动让他们集体起哄，要剛唱一个。

正是喝得兴奋的时候，大家都放飞自我，也跟着添油加醋。

最后是导演拍了板，剛推脱不得，只好顺了大家的心意。

包间安静了下来，所有人都在好奇，平时连话都很少说的总设计，唱歌的时候会是什么样子。

剛选了一首英文歌。

他一开口，大家都下意识地连呼吸都放轻了，生怕用杂音打搅了这歌声。

因为实在是太好听了。

这是一首颇为小众的歌曲，原唱也不是明星大腕，在座的人英语都不过关，也听不懂歌词是什么，可是没关系，歌曲中想要传达的情感，他们都听出来了。

光一坐在有些远离剛的地方，就这么静静看着那个抱着吉他的男人唱歌，清澈的嗓音如淙淙流水，如果剛不是现在这个样子，他一定会成为万众瞩目的明星，站在空旷巨大的演唱会舞台上，一个人，一把吉他，一支立麦。

“Who do you think you are  
Loud mouth, cafeteria star  
Maybe somebody was cruel to you  
So you think that's what you're supposed to do  
One day, it might be you  
When you need a friend, but you no longer cool  
When everyone leaves when you walk in the room  
I just hope they forgive you  
……”

唱出他的伤痛，唱出他的渴望，唱出他内心深处的苦涩过往，唱出那些被孤立，被嘲笑，被所有人歧视的学生时代，唱出他的向往，唱出他的愤怒，唱出他那些压抑下来的呐喊，唱出他曾经的彷徨，现在的坚定。

仿佛能看见，聚光灯下那个小小的身影，是可以颠倒众生的偶像，数万人会坐满整个会场，一起为他尖叫。

这是一首女孩唱给女孩的歌，可是剛把它演绎成了所有经受过校园霸凌孩子的心声。包括他自己的。

“Mean girls, mean girls,  
You no longer run my world.”

最后一个尾音落下，包间里沉寂了很长时间，所有人才像是突然回过了神一样，口哨声，掌声，尖叫声，十几个人硬是演绎出了Live现场的气势，剛在最初的吓了一跳后，就变得十分不好意思。

光一混在一群人里久久地鼓掌，剛的歌声仿佛把他带回了自己的高中时代，偏僻的画室，起了边的破旧木头画板，雪白的画纸，那个孤独坐在画板背后，在画纸上涂着颜料的纤细少年。永远都是一个人，甚至会刻意和其他人保持距离，就像是对他一样，因为害怕对方受自己的连累，也成为被欺负的对象。

剛脸上那些伤疤，此刻在光一眼里全都消失不见了，他忽视了那些他想要忽视的，看见了那些他想要看见的，剛是这么这么优秀的一个人，可这世上的大多数人，为什么只愿意从长相来给一个人下结论呢。

光一恍悟，自己对剛的感觉，在很久以前就不是单纯的兄长对弟弟的照顾了。也许那粒种子，早在高中的时候就已经埋下，否则他为什么一有时间就想着要往画室里钻，而不是找班里的其他同学去玩，或者干脆跑到长濑乐队驻扎的酒吧里呢，明明那里离剧场更近。

这所有的奇怪举动和复杂心绪混合在一起，已经谈过几次恋爱的光一要是还不清楚自己到底是怎么了，那他就是个傻逼。

不就是喜欢上了么，可光一不敢贸然告诉剛，基于高中时代对这孩子的了解和最近这几个月的接触，光一能够肯定，剛一点都没变，还像以前一样敏感又自卑，害怕受到伤害。

他不能吓着这孩子，否则这孩子一定会躲得远远的，甚至消失不见也说不定。

要慢慢来，循序渐进，找到合适的时机再表达。

剛的确在情感这一事上太过胆怯，胆怯的结果，就是他对别人爱慕信号的接收，异常迟钝。

这却恰恰中了光一的下怀，他想要在不知不觉间网罗剛的心，然后，一举拿下，让他无处可逃。

可理想很丰满，现实则往往十分骨感，有时候，还会让人措手不及。

 

舞台剧演出的大获成功，让全体主创人员都受邀参加一个慈善晚宴，剛作为舞美布景总设计，自然在被邀请之列。

其实他是最先被提到的人，因为有几个商界和政界大佬去看了舞台剧，对布景赞不绝口，特意强调，如果没有特殊的事情，一定要赏光。

说是全体主创，不过就六个人而已，再加上总灯光和总音乐心知肚明自己也就是顺带捎上的，推说当天有事，人家也很快就顺水推舟。最后参加晚宴的，只有老板，导演，座长光一和舞美总设计剛他们四个。

剛一百万个不想去，但他心里同样清楚，如果自己缺席得罪了这几个大人物，他可以事了拂衣去，但光一一定会倒霉。

他最终点头答应，也刻意忽略了光一投过来的担忧目光。

 

晚宴当天，剛顶着一张谁也不认识的陌生面孔与光一他们集合，吓坏了那三人。剛笑着解释，这是硅胶假面，应急用的，非常薄，弹性好，贴合皮肤，不影响面部表情，如果不贴得极近仔细去看，根本看不出来。

老板开玩笑，有这么好用的东西怎么不早用，言下之意剛也不用拒绝那么多需要露脸的合作。剛只是笑笑不说话，光一则顾及着周围有人过来了而将话全都咽了下去。

他可不觉得这是个“好东西”，剛的皮肤状况需要他一直将脸暴露在干燥通风的环境里，阴雨天都会红肿发炎，一直闷在一个不透气的面具里，那种影响可想而知。

“没关系吗？”光一凑到剛的耳边，小声问。

“能有什么关系，几个小时而已。”剛一脸的无所谓，甚至觉得光一问得多余。

光一顿时有种好心打了水漂的感觉，忍下心中的不快，率先走进了会场。

他没看见，剛在背后无声叹了口气。

晚宴上，剧场老板带着光一，导演带着剛，两伙人分别去社交，光一就是个演员，自己去接触那些大佬显得没诚意，而剛则是因为第一次参加这种宴会，有个老手在旁边提点才不会出岔子。

在导演的帮助下，剛顺利见完了那几个对他感兴趣的大人物，松了一口气的同时，下意识地就开始寻找光一的身影。

那人也好找，就在他不远处，显然也完成了社交任务，正在几个漂亮女子的簇拥下和她们相谈甚欢。

其中有一个二十多岁的年轻姑娘，看向光一的眼神是毫不掩饰的爱慕，温婉有礼，似乎说话也十分有趣，总能把光一逗笑。

早就应该清楚的，光一的笑容不可能只属于堂本剛一个人。

那姑娘和光一站在一起，好一对郎才女貌的璧人。不像他自己，这个假脸下，是那样一张令人作呕的面容。

堂本光一从来都不是你应该肖想的人，你清醒清醒吧，堂本剛，还死抱着那些幻想不愿松手，可悲又可笑。

脸上又痒又痛的感觉加重了，即使事先涂抹了厚厚的药膏，面具本身是不透气的材料，也让剛的皮肤不适应，更不用说昨天刚下完雨，脸上新添的伤口还没有彻底愈合。

他匆匆走进洗手间将门反锁，站在镜子前检查，用手指轻轻戳了一下脸颊，那里马上凹陷下去一小块，有什么东西顺着面具和皮肤的缝隙处流了出来。

剛用纸巾擦完凑到眼前一看，心就沉了下来，那是混合着药膏的脓血。

他的脸本来就凹凸不平，需要填平那些疤痕才能让硅胶假面光滑如真皮，刚才的触碰带来了一阵火辣辣的疼痛，平静下来，那种如万蚁噬咬的感觉越发清晰，剛忍着痛将面具重新抚平，擦干接缝，离开了洗手间。

从洗手间出来，心情十分糟糕的剛余光瞥见光一还在跟那个姑娘说笑，冲动之下端起一杯香槟就灌进了嘴里，想要让自己冷静。

等反应过来，他已经喝了好几杯酸酸甜甜的气泡酒，他本来就不胜酒力，香槟还十分上头，酒精刺激了脸上的伤口，让他更疼了。

女孩也喝了不少的样子，脚下不稳的直往光一怀里倒，光一十分绅士地扶着她，从剛的角度看过去，两个人就像是在接吻一样。

他们黏在一块疑似接吻的动作刺痛了剛的眼睛，也刺痛了他的心，心脏因为疼痛都缩成一团了，甚至盖过了面部传来的疼痛。

过了今晚，他们就会顺利交往，然后择日完婚了吧。剛阻止不了自己这样去想，两情相悦，不是挺好，那他就不要站在这里碍眼了吧，脸上好疼啊，想回家，想把这张该死的面具摘下去。

他再也不要参加这样的活动了。

吃力不讨好，真该死。

剛跟导演打了声招呼就向外走去，好不容易摆脱了那个一直黏在自己身上的姑娘，光一只来得及看见了剛离开的背影，顿时就慌了。

他不知道为什么剛去了个厕所就要走，光一心里一紧，不会是因为脸上出了什么状况吧。

边向外面追边懊恼，他就不应该答应那个政客老头子照顾他孙女的，那姑娘明显是图谋不轨，笑得温柔得体，可那眼神恨不得把光一给囫囵个吞了，不敢得罪她爷爷光一只能捏着鼻子忍下，她却得寸进尺，借口喝醉往他怀里倒，差点就势亲上他的嘴唇。

光一吓坏了，生怕粘上之后甩不脱，赶紧抬头，下巴磕上了她的牙齿，两个人都疼得够呛，姑娘心生不满甩开了光一，他这才能放心在大厅里搜寻剛的身影。

 

剛不知道光一的出租车正跟在自己这辆车的屁股后面，他只知道自己一直在忍着脸上万分难受的感觉，下了车就直奔电梯，进了房间冲向浴室，一把扯掉了那个硅胶的玩意扔在地上，撕裂般的疼痛让剛忍不住叫出了声。

镜子里的那张脸，剛自己看着都厌恶。

因为潮湿的阴雨天红肿着，因为对填充物过敏而多了好几条裂口，因为面具不透气而伤口发炎正往外渗着黄色的液体，还有红色的鲜血，和药膏填充物混合在一起，要多难看有多难看。

打开水龙头，剛发狠似的洗干净了自己的脸，疼得手都直哆嗦，脸洗干净之后也没好看到哪去，但剛至少能知道自己的脸到底哪里需要涂药。

看着镜中这个狼狈的自己，剛又想起了之前在会场见到的那一幕，光一和那个姑娘在一起时候的样子。

这一晚上的难受和委屈，那个光一怀中的漂亮姑娘，因为嫉妒而愈发丑陋的自己，酒精的刺激，此刻面容的不堪入目，终于击垮了剛，他边哭边给自己上药，却因为手一直抖总是涂不到地方。

咸涩的眼泪流进了伤口，更疼了。

手腕被另一只手抓住了，剛愕然回头，看见的就是光一那张写满了担心的脸，那张总是出现在他梦里的英俊面容。

他是怎么破解密码进来的？

剛纳闷着咬了咬唇，脸上的伤口因为他这个动作，又流下了一滴血珠。

看清了剛的情况，原来还一副担忧表情的光一，迅速沉下了脸色。

“怎么伤成这个样子？”

“你是怎么进来的？”

两个人同时开口，谁也别嫌谁语气恶劣。

“不用你管。”剛一扭头。

“密码我猜的，凑巧猜中了。”光一轻描淡写地回答了剛的问题，对他的回答十分不满，“走，跟我去医院！”

“你赶紧回去吧，就这么出来多不好，回头老板和导演都会怪罪的！”

“让他们怪去！跟我去医院！”

“光一，你松手……啊疼……啊——”

打横被抱起来后，剛终于安静了下来。光一满意地将他觉得很轻的人颠了颠，带着剛去了医院，处理脸上的伤口。

去医院的路上没什么事，深夜终于上好了药，脸上贴着好多纱布的剛跟着光一离开医院的时候，被拍了。

狗仔本来蹲的是另一个明星的料，结果看见了光一，举着相机就是一通乱照，天亮以后就成了各大网站的搜索热门。

光一把剛送回家后就离开了，他万分想留下陪着这孩子，无奈剛十分坚决地让他回家，他就只好应承下来，还在心里盘算，等到拿下了剛，一定不能再这么纵容他了。

剛比光一早知道了网上的八卦。

舆论几乎一面倒，全说剛是“癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉”，“丑人多作怪”。

网络暴力一如当年的校园暴力让剛难以招架。

昨天晚上光一展现出来的霸道强势中难掩的温柔让剛沦陷得更加厉害，还没等他在这美好的梦里多沉浸一会儿，现实就泼下一盆冷水，将他强行唤醒。

那些人说得没错，他还是赶紧消失吧，王子身边多了个他，真是太煞风景了。

睡到下午才知道这条惊天八卦的光一火速上门，避开了所有狗仔和私家侦探的眼线，来到剛家的时候已经人去屋空。打电话不接，发邮件不回，又打了几个对方干脆关机了。等到天黑透也没等到剛回家，座长大人陷入了彻底的茫然，能猜出剛家房门密码锁的光一，这次是真的不知道，一直把家当工作室的剛，能去哪里。

其实他也挺迟钝的了，直到自己的出生年月日解开了八位密码，光一才窥见了剛的内心。恍然猜到，这粒种子，怕是也已经种下好久好久了。

本打算等剛的伤好一点，内心平静一点的时候再解释这一切，再郑重告白，可人家不给光一这个机会了。

真是个傻孩子，像只小兔子，稍微有一点风吹草动都会被吓得飞快缩回洞里，要么就一阵烟似的逃得无影无踪。

光一坐在剛家空荡荡的客厅里苦笑不已。

 

动用他所能动用的所有手段，光一找了一个多月，才在奈良的一座山里找到了剛的踪迹。

原来剛的祖上是奈良人，那座山里，有他们家最后的祠堂。

剛就一直住在那所祠堂中。

光一一边开车前往奈良，一边还在心里埋怨剛，去哪里不行，非要往树林子里钻，这几天一直下雨，山里又那么潮，伤口又发炎怎么办，都这么大的人了，还是不会照顾自己，不行，找到以后一定要按在膝盖上好好打一顿……

胡思乱想间，忽然看见了前车亮起来的尾灯。

一脚刹车踩死，光一满头冷汗，好险，差点就追尾了。

这条路怎么会堵车……

下车一打听，原来是山里发生了泥石流，将公路给堵了，听说还冲垮了山里的好些房子和神社。

那不就是剛现在住的那座山吗！

光一吓得险些心脏都停跳了，连车都没锁就冲到设置路障的工作人员那里打听可以上山的路。工作人员都劝他等着专业人士前去救援，还是当地人看他急疯了的样子给他指了条道，几百年前留下的古道。

转身就往山上跑，跑的时候跟着各路神明祈祷，他的剛，可千万千万不要出事……

这条残破古道的尽头，就是一间陈旧的、小小的祠堂，古朴的模样，看起来很结实的建筑。

光一不管不顾，马上开始大喊大叫。

“剛！堂本剛！你在不在里面——！”

 

拎着行李站在家门口的时候，剛就陷入了茫然，因为他发现，自己无处可去。22岁父亲去世，26岁母亲去世，唯一的姐姐从小就关系恶劣，姐姐离家后，他只在父母的葬礼上分别见过她两面，这个姐姐也在去年搬到了国外。

对了，姐姐。剛突然想起来，堂本希美在出国前给他寄过来的一串钥匙。

堂本家原来祖祖辈辈都在奈良生活，是从剛爷爷那一辈才搬到东京居住的，听说几百年前他们的祖先是奈良城的大贵族，不知为何家道中落，祖宅全部变卖，只留下了一间供奉先贤的祠堂，在奈良城近郊的山里。

父母相继去世以后，祠堂一直是姐姐在打理，她在出国前，把祠堂的钥匙寄给了剛。

那就在那里住一段时间吧，现在是夏末，就算祠堂有些破败，应该也不碍事。

到了地方，祠堂却给了剛意外之喜。

似乎是从前堂本家没有败落时，祠堂一直有人在守护打点，祠堂后面不仅有一个六叠大小的和室，和室后面还有一个带着灶台的小房间，明显是作为厨房被使用过。

屋顶没有漏雨，榻榻米没有发霉，剛甚至还在壁橱里发现了被褥这类东西，不过这些被褥看样子应该是属于父母的，带着他们那个年代的特色。

看样子父母来打理祠堂的时候会在这里住下。

总之，剛对这个地方很满意，山里的潮气也没有想象中大，山脚下就是一个小镇，采购什么的还挺方便。

将手机关机，远离城市和网络带来的纷纷扰扰，剛索性什么都不想，忘了东京也忘了光一，在自己心绪彻底平静之前，就一直在这里住下吧。

又下雨了，好讨厌。

不用看镜子就能知道，脸上一定又出现新的伤口了。

剛也懒得去管，反正涂了药也不好使，可耳畔却回荡着一声怒气冲冲的呵斥，“怎么伤成这个样子？”

光一第一次到家里“做客”，与剛说的第一句话，就是这个。

至于光一为什么生气，剛连想都不敢想。想了，就是给了自己新的幻想，给了自己新的欲望，从前的那些欲壑可以用录像、采访以及一切能够在网上挖到的小料来填满，可是这些新的欲望，剛却不知道怎么办才好了。

不去想就不会痛苦，不去想就不会变得绝望，就装作不知道吧，等到完全平静下来，他就认真考虑，是不是要搬到奈良，反正以后也不可能会有合作的机会，因为剛不会再答应了。短短一个月，剛就喜欢上了奈良这个地方，这里的人比东京的人更宽容，这里的气候比东京的更加适合他，最重要的是，这里在关西，离堂本光一足够远。

从光一猜到自己家门的密码锁开始，剛的秘密就被发现了，不仅被发现了，对方还免费赠送了一个自己的秘密。光一陪着剛在医院里的那几个小时，剛满心都是粉红色的泡泡，甚至产生了“就这么交往似乎也不错”的想法。

可第二天一早的八卦新闻和SNS上的留言就把那些粉红色的泡泡一个一个全都戳破了，让剛清醒了过来。

丑八怪，是没有资格配王子的，他配不上。

连绵的阴雨把剛困在了屋子里，今天上午连绵不断的巨响更是让他不敢踏出房门一步，这种天气山里这么大的动静，不是泥石流就是山体滑坡，出去乱走绝对危险。

剛正在看书以转移注意力，缓解脸上抓心挠肝的痛痒，就听见祠堂外面传来了歇斯底里的大喊。

声音还挺熟悉。

跑到祠堂门口，剛就看见了满身狼狈的光一。

头发一缕一缕乱七八糟贴着，踩了两脚的烂泥，膝盖以下都脏得不行，气喘吁吁，衣服上粘了好多树叶，手臂上还有树枝划伤留下的红痕。

四目相对。

光一眼睛里是如释重负的放松，剛则满眼都是错愕。

就这么跑到山上，你疯了？

剛还没来得及问出口，光一就大踏步上前，伸出手臂一把揽过剛，紧紧抱着，似乎要把他揉进自己的胸膛里。

“光一你……”

“不许说话……先让我抱一会……确认你是真的……”说一段就喘一下，在光一气喘匀之前，剛决定自己还是听他的吧。

光一都要被吓死了，直到这具温软的身躯切切实实地贴着自己的前胸，自己也能感受到对方强有力的脉搏，他一直悬在嗓子眼的心，才算是落回了原位。

他现在最后悔的，就是当时为什么没有态度强硬地留下来，先表个白，然后跟剛一起面对那些狗仔苍蝇的诋毁，和脑残粉丝的满嘴喷粪。

座长大人从没有哪一次像一个多月前那样厌恶自己的粉丝。讨厌剛的，就用不着给我应援了，老子不稀罕。

光一觉得，自己要是不做点什么，就无法平复那颗依旧忐忑不安的心。

心跳渐渐恢复了正常，光一也松开了自己的双臂，再一次短暂的四目相对后，他一只手覆上剛的后脑勺，坚定地吻上了那双水润的唇。

像是在吮吸饱满多汁的葡萄，又像是在啃咬甜蜜无比的桃子，光一霸道至极的吻，简直要把剛肺里的氧气全部吸走似的，才终于放过了他。

剛气喘吁吁，鹿一样的大眼睛里闪烁着惊疑不定的光芒，从很早开始，光一就为这双眼睛而倾倒，那里面仿佛盛着整个宇宙，宇宙里是璀璨无垠的星河。

“你就算跑，也要等到我表白完再跑啊堂本剛！听清楚了！我喜欢你，我爱你！我不管你心里到底是怎么想我的，也不管你到底有什么样的顾虑，反正我的话说完了！接不接受随你便！”

光一双手夹着剛的脑袋，故作恶狠狠地说着，看着剛的眼神躲躲闪闪，就是不敢望向他。

“我……我……”我也喜欢你，我也爱你啊光一！可是这些话，剛怎么也说不出来。

“剛，你的，你的脸……”光一的眼神变了，变得惊愕，仿佛看见了什么难以置信的东西。

我的脸怎么了，是不是又有新的伤口出现了？更令人厌恶了吧，所以啊光一，你还是收回之前那些冲动的话吧，我没办法当你的恋人呀……

剛的整个胸口都在疼，因为接到表白后的欣喜和那注定无法在一起的绝望互相冲击，几乎撕裂了他的身体。

光一见剛没什么反应，直接上手搓上了他的脸。

有什么痂一样的东西脱落了下来。

痂脱落以后，下面是嫩豆腐一样的莹白。

两只手一起上，终于让剛也觉出了不对劲。

他后知后觉地抚上自己的脸颊，那触感是前所未有的光滑。

剛跑去了祠堂从前作为手水舍的长方形池子低头一看，就看见了一张陌生中带着熟悉的面容。

额头饱满，脸颊圆圆的，有些长的刘海被拨拉到一边，挺翘的鼻子下面是一张好像富士山形状的嘴，还有一双最吸引注意力的，又黑又亮的大眼睛。

英俊又可爱。

“原来，我是长这个样子的么……”剛用力地掐着自己这张仿若新生的脸，疼痛感传来，他却怔怔地落下了眼泪。

“我一直都知道的，剛很可爱哦……”

光一有些沙哑的声音从身后传来，剛猛地转身，大力扑进了他的怀里，嚎啕大哭。

“我以为都是骗人的！我以为都是骗人的……”剛不断重复着这句话，发泄着自己积攒了二十多年的委屈，光一虽然一头雾水，却耐心十足地搂着剛，一下一下地拍着他的后背，哄小孩子一样温柔。

雨不知道什么时候停了，鸟鸣四起，阳光灿烂。

 

堂本家的先祖，曾经在这间祠堂里，向神明许下愿望。

他愿意用自己家族的一个后代与神明交换，换得可以享用五代的财富。

神明答应了下来，给了他可以享用五代的财富。

神明将这个后代作为了一个可供观察的对象。

神明认为众生愚蠢，只会以貌取人。祂想看看，一个丑陋之人，到底能不能收获幸福。

如果这个后代三十五岁之前还体会不到幸福为何物，他的灵魂就会被神明收走，作为那五代财富的代价。

但如果这个后代能证明是神明错了，神明愿意就此放过他。

因为神明宽容，也因为天大的财富于神明而言，不过是海滩上的一粒沙子罢了。

这个故事写在卷轴上，封存在堂本家的祠堂里，本应该代代相传的故事，因为家道中落而无人知晓，也因为举家搬入东京，卷轴都被彻底遗忘。

直到剛回到这里，为了打发时间将祠堂正厅的门锁打开，在里面无意中翻到了这个卷轴，得知了这个故事。

剛觉得这故事太扯，还以为是先祖的财富来路不正才刻意编撰了这个卷轴。

想到了自己，可这想法也就存在了那么一瞬间而已。巧合吧，现代社会，哪来的鬼神。

没想到，故事竟然是真的。

 

“神明真他妈无聊，就为了这么一个狗屁理由，让你受了这么多年的罪！什么他妈的操蛋神明？！”

已经擦干头发，换上一身干净衣服的光一坐在祠堂后面的房间里，听剛讲完这个故事以后，语气忿忿。

本来是这样可爱漂亮的一个孩子，为什么不让别人看见他的好？为什么要让他在伤心难过中度过每一天？

剛看着光一气愤不已的样子却笑了，“可是，也是因为这个理由，才让我看清了人心，让我找到了你啊，我的光一。”

“我还没有告诉你，我爱你，光一，我像你爱我一样的爱你。从前我因为这张脸一直不敢让你知道，现在这个障碍没有了，我觉得，我可以拿出勇气来了。”

“我可是在你变漂亮之前就爱上你了，就算你一辈子都那个样子，我对你的爱，也不会减少分毫。”光一颇为心疼地将剛再一次揽进了怀里，亲着他又白又嫩又软乎乎的脸颊。

口感简直太好了。

忍不住咬了一口。

“喂！”光一的流氓行为破坏了剛的一切感动，他十分不满地出了声。

“再让我咬一口，我轻轻的，就一口，剛……”

“fufufu你好烦啊堂本光一……”剛一边躲一边笑，他现在心情简直好上了天，因为终于恢复了他本来的面容，因为光一跟他的表白，更因为光一在他是“丑八怪堂本”时就爱上了他的事实。

在光一真切说出“我爱你”的那一刻，剛的内心，确实填得满满的，连一点空隙都没有。

原来被人爱上，是这样幸福的感觉。

再也不用忍受那些嘲笑的眼光了，再也不用龟缩在自己铸就的壳里害怕受到伤害了，神秘的画家可以走到台前，剛唯一的自卑就是来自于曾经的那张脸，现在障碍已经被扫除了，更重要的是，他一直以来的妄想成为了他生活的事实，光一的告白给了他无限的信心和勇气。

我可以配得上你了，那就谁也不能把你从我身边抢走。

“你是我的。”主动献上一个吻后，剛看着光一的眼睛，认真道。

“我是你的。”光一也看着剛的眼睛，更加认真。

“剛，我们一会儿就回东京好不好？”光一换上了一副过于灿烂的笑脸。

“嗯？为什么？”

“这里条件这么差劲，刚下完雨到处都潮乎乎的……我想跟朋友们炫耀我可爱的男朋友……”越来越心虚。

……最后一句才是重点吧。

“如果我一直是那副丑样子呢？”光一的一脸傻样，让剛突然想逗逗他。

“那我就征求你的意见，再考虑要不要炫耀……”

“难道你觉得我之前的样子也很可爱？”光一的语气让剛产生了严重的怀疑。

“你就是很可爱啊！跟长相无关的！现在只是更可爱了而已！”光一说得十分认真，没有半点掺假。

事实证明，天然的杀伤力最大。

剛整张脸都红了，耳朵根都是粉色的。

“流氓！我们要怎么回东京？”

“我开车来的……才想起来我把车停在路中间就跑山上来了！车门都没锁会不会被拖走啊！”

“……”

“算了，反正那辆车也不值几个钱，拖走就拖走吧。我帮你收拾行李，我们去坐新干线也一样。”

“呃……光一桑，你是穷得就剩钱了么？”

“诶？为什么这么问？”一脸天真。

“……就当我什么都没说。”

“好哦……剛你的行李箱在哪里哎呦——”

剛看着被行李箱绊倒的光一哭笑不得，他怎么从来都不知道，温柔体贴独当一面在专业领域器用无比的座长大人，在恋爱之后，会变成这么个傻白甜呢……

他仿佛能够预见到未来生活在一起时候的日子了。

和光一生活在一起。

好期待。

 

——Fin


End file.
